Hang tabs are used for hanging a wide variety of small products on wire hangers of sales display racks. Hang tabs typically have an opening, usually in the general form of a short and wide triangle, with an apex for receiving a wire hanger and having a base broad enough for receiving a double wire hanger. Hang tabs can be adhered to the box or package they support. Adhesive hang tabs are often made of clear polyester resin that does not obscure the package the tab is adhered to.